


Samhain Blessings

by Goddess47



Series: HP Halloween 2020 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27811801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: HP Halloween 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034934
Kudos: 22





	Samhain Blessings

As Harry raised his wand, a tall, handsome man appeared.

"Go on, you're doing fine," he said graciously.

"Zir!" Harry sighed. 

"Go ahead! I'll just watch," Zir nodded.

Harry turned to ignore the man. He raised his wand.

"On this night, when the veil between worlds is thinnest, we send our love to those who have gone before us," Harry chanted. "We thank you for your ongoing support and we ask you to watch over us in the year to come."

Severus lay a bouquet of flowers and herbs on Lily and James' tombstone. Lillies were obvious, rosemary for remembrance. 

Zir nodded. "Hecate and I add our blessings to yours. We will watch over your family, for it is also our own. Rest, be assured they will be happy."

Severus stepped next to Harry. "Your blessings help us support one another and keep our love alive. Thank you."

"Now, we release you to Hecate's gardens. Take care of one another. So mote it be."

"So mote it be," Severus said softly.

Harry put his wand away.

"Thank you for coming," Harry said to Zir. "I think."

Zir laughed. "I just came to see some of my favorite humans!"

Harry groaned.


End file.
